When Two Worlds Collide
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: A set of one shots based on the famous glaswegian team. Robbie/Jackie. Stuart/Ewan. Burke/Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I didn't know who to pick as my pairing so you got all three, booyah! This isn't a part of the London series (JHM, FYA, PAP) but Jenny is here because I love her muchly and wanted to give her some fluffing! So this is my prompt series, I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters apart from Ewan, Ronan and Jenny.**

**

* * *

**Prompt#1 Love

* * *

Jackie&&Robbie

"I should have known," she shouted moving out of his bedroom and into the living room, grabbing his shirt off the floor and wrapping it around her half naked frame. They'd entered his flat, lips attached in a passionate kiss and they'd fumbled into his bedroom, their clothes being shed on the way. There session had only ended with the girly scream that had ripped them apart to reveal a naked blonde lying on his bed.

"Jacks," he started to say but immediately was cut across from her still ranting.

"Why would I think I was special to you?" She asked him stopping to pace and looking straight at him. "I bet I was just going to be the next one night stand. I bet the only difference between me and that poor girl is that you actually know me name!" She shouted and he winced at the accusation even though he knew it was true if she was his girl. "Answer me, Robbie. Do you know that girl's name?"

At that moment the girl came out of the room wearing a pair of tight jeans and a tee shirt that showed her midriff, a small jewel adorning her belly button. Her blonde hair was now tied back in a plait that went down her side. Jackie stared at her for a moment before turning back to Robbie.

"Actually scrap that question. Do you even know how old she is, Robbie?"

"I'm twenty-five and my name is Maria," the girl said in a strong English accent. "I was not supposed to be in this flat. I must have been let into the wrong apartment by the super." Jackie stared at her for a second before turning to look at Robbie.

"She's not one of yours?" He shook his head.

"That's what I've been trying to say," he whispered moving towards her and allowing his hands to rest against her hips, underneath his shirt that she hadn't fastened. He thought he'd mention later how extremely turned on at the look because she still looked slightly pissed off. "Maria must be the beautiful English girlfriend Sean has."

"So why didn't she know his apartment?" He smiled at her question. There was a reason she made such a good detective.

"I have never been to his apartment and I couldn't remember it so the super just immediately assumed I was one of..." she motioned at Robbie and Jackie immediately understood. Her laughter was warm as she buried her face into his neck and Robbie blushed a deep shade of red. He shouldn't be shocked that the super had immediately jumped to the conclusion that the beautiful blonde was there for Robbie.

"I'll take you down to Sean's," he started to walk towards the door before looking back at Jackie. "You stay right there."

She sat down on the couch, her hands covering her face as she realised how stupid she had sounded not only in front of Robbie but perfect looking Maria. She'd acted like a psycho woman that was actually in love with Robbie and even though she knew that was the truth He was going to act like a crazy man when he came back. So she decided to do one thing. She gathered up her clothes and started to leave but she only froze when she landed directly into his chest.

"Running away, Jackie?"

"Robbie, that's not fair!" She pointed out as she backed away from him, her hand running through her brown hair. "I was a bitch to you and I'd rather let you calm down before I talk to you."

"Do you not even want to apologise?" She looked over at him and sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions but you know for a fact I had a point," she started to look at him straight this time. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions because it's the first thing we learn being due to being detectives but Christ, Robbie. There was a beautiful woman lying on your bed even though you'd brought me over. Do you not think I have the right to run out?"

"No." She whimpered realising that all she wanted was to get out. "We need to talk." She went to say something and he shook his head. "I'll rephrase that. I need to talk." He motioned for her to sit down and she did it after a moment's hesitation. "You have to realise that there is another major difference between you and Maria." She went to say something and he knew it was negative against herself so he held up his hand and she immediately closed her mouth again. He knelt down in front of her. "I love you and would always know your name because I would want to ring you the next morning, tell you how much of a good time I had and then even plead for a second date." She stared at him.

"You love me?" She whispered softly and all she wanted to do was reach out to take hold of his face in her hands so that she could bring her lips down to his but then again she didn't know if she could take his words as sacred. He nodded and stroked her cheeks. "I have for longer than I can even remember. I just didn't want to tell you in case you didn't love me but I'd say that tonight's jealousy..." his words were cut off by her reaching up and pressing a kiss to his lips, her hands cupping his face.

When they broke away for breath, she smiled at him. "You're an idiot if you don't think that I haven't loved you probably since the first time that I saw you. I actually hoped you'd say something to stop me from marrying..."

"I wanted to but you looked so happy and your happiness was a key thing to me so I just let you be," he laughed as he pressed another kiss to her lips. "How stupid we've been!"

"Agreed," she said before pushing him away before standing up and starting to pull on her clothes.

"Whoa, what's happening here?" She looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

"Sweetie, we are going to my place because those sheets need burning."

* * *

Burke&&Jenny

Their case was gruelling and once again, Robbie was hovering over Jenny telling her what to do. Recently Jenny had been in a dark place and even though everyone had told Robbie to give her space, he seemed to be failing at that and today was no different. The silence in the bullpen was interrupted by a sudden outburst of, "just fuck off, Robbie. I can do my job. If you don't like how I do it then do it your bloody self!" She shouted throwing her hands up in the air, narrowly missing his face before pulling out of her chair and storming out. Burke sighed from his office.

"Robbie, what did we tell you about cutting her some bloody slack?" Jackie snapped angrily at him and Burke stepped out of his office. "You know it's the anniversary of..." She stopped talking and Robbie also had the decency to look bad at what he'd done.

"I didn't mean to be on her back. I just pointed something out." He said shrugging his shoulders before starting towards the door.

"Don't," Burke said. "I'll go talk to her." He said walking out the open door and moving down to the front entrance. He saw Jenny leant against the wall, angry tears falling down her face as she just stared out into the open space. She saw Burke and pushed off the wall, the back of her hand wiping viciously at her face.

"Oh god, Boss, I'm so sorry for that outburst." He held up his hand.

"No need to apologise to me. Robbie, on the other hand, looks like he is too about to cry so he might want an apology." Jenny nodded her agreement before looking away from him again. "Jenny, are you this depressed at every anniversary?" She shook her head. It was the truth, she was normally well behaved at keeping her emotions in and she never got angry over it. This year, however, there was a different reason for her anger. She was in love with someone else. "What's different this year?"

"I feel as if I'm letting him go."

"What do you mean, Jenny?" He said wrapping his arms around her shoulder and waited for her to talk. She closed her eyes at the gesture knowing that he was doing it friendly. She just shook her head and went to move away but he took hold of her wrist. "You're the psychologist, Jenny. You know that you need to talk about these things!"

"I can't, Burke." She said but one look at him knew that he wasn't going to give up the conversation so she just sighed. "I've fallen in love with someone else."

"Oh Jenny, that's okay. He's been dead several years and I'm sure he'd want you to move on. Your happiness is happy to him, Jenny." He whispered slightly stroking her cheek tenderly and she found herself smiling, tears still falling as she looked at him. How could she tell him the truth knowing it meant that she faced rejection and not just the thought that she was betraying her husband?

"That might be so but even though I know I'm in love with the guy, nothing could happen." She just sighed and stood up. "I think I'll go home for the afternoon. If that's okay with you?" She said and smiled as he nodded. He watched her walk away, a sinking feeling in his chest as he realised that he shouldn't have sent her away.

"Do you love her too?" A voice from behind said and he turned to see his three other detectives stood behind him. He went to argue and Jackie just shook her head. "Don't even try to lie. We've been with you too long boss to not realise when you're about to lie to us."

"She's new to read but it was pretty easy for Jacks to get a confession after a drink or two," Robbie said shrugging. "Not very detective of us but decided that it didn't matter seeing as she was one of us and thought it was girl talk."

"You guys will never learn to stop meddling, will you?" He said smiling despite himself. He turned back to where she'd just left and felt himself sighing. He should have told her despite the fact she was one of his detectives. "So what if it is me? She's not ready to move on yet."

"Go after her, right now." Stuart said turning Burke round and giving him a shove. "You might be our boss but god you need a good helping hand every now and again." He looked over at them and just laughed before deciding to take their advice. He'd get his own back on them three at another time.

Sitting in the coffee shop around the corner, Jenny stared into her cup. How had it even happened? She'd been afraid of Burke when she'd first moved into the office but when she'd got more stronger as a detective, Burke had loosened up around her and she'd enjoyed spending time with him. She really enjoyed winding him up over different things and loved it when he made sure that he said goodbye to her. She had fallen in love with him slowly and when he'd spent Christmas at hers because he didn't have anywhere, she'd seen him with Leigh and that had tied the knot. How could she be so damned stupid?

She'd fallen in love with her much older boss!

He walked past the coffee shop round the corner and stopped as he saw her sat at the table, a smile crept onto his face as he moved through the door. She sipped at her coffee before finally looking up and blushing at him being stood there. "I actually do plan on going home. I wanted a drink but didn't want to go on the booze this early in the afternoon." She said motioning for the man behind the counter for another coffee. The man nodded. "Are you okay, boss?"

"I have something I need to tell you, Jenny. I hate seeing you doing this to yourself because I know your husband will want you to be happy and Jenny, I want you to be happy too." He sat down next to her and looked over at her before taking a deep breath as he took hold of her hand. "I know and I just wanted to let you know that I love you too. I understand that this isn't what you..."

"Oh Burke," she laughed taking her hand up so that she could press a kiss to it, tears falling down her cheeks again as she looked over at him. "You realise this needs to go..." she laughed as he shook his head.

"I know. I've done this kind of thing before." She looked down at the table and laughed. "I'm sorry that you felt like you were betraying James. If I had spoken to you beforehand, I'd have been there to promise that you'll always love him just like you love me."

"Thank you." She whispered smiling and looked at him. "So Jackie told you?"

He just grinned.

* * *

Stuart&&Ewan

"I'm not doing it," Stuart said seriously as he looked over at the suit and tie that was up on the cupboard door. Ewan had jumped on him about the whole blind date with one of Ewan's best friends that had only just come out of the closet and he was far from pleased. "I am not going out dressed in that penguin suit just so your friend feels comfortable."

"Are you actually being serious?"

"Isn't he more likely to feel awkward with me and you being there because we do the whole natural gay thing?" He started to take off his shirt knowing that Ewan was going to get his way eventually. Ewan moved up behind him, his arm wrapping around his waist as he pressed a kiss in between his angel wings.

"Stuart, we're doing this to make them realise that it's not something to be ashamed of. The reason Ryan is still in the closet is because he doesn't think people are out to accept him." Stuart turned to look at him and it suddenly dawned on him. His parents had disowned him and told him it was wrong just like Stuart's had and that was why Ewan wanted him there. "I didn't want to tell you that outright because I know it upsets you," he looked down at the floor. Stuart turned around and looked at him. "I just wanted Ryan to meet you and help him realise that just because his parents don't love him doesn't mean the world doesn't."

"Oh Ewan, you're too wonderful." He laughed reaching over and kissing him lightly. He sighed. "You win, I'll go and help Ryan out just for you but just remember that you owe me, big time."

"And I will most definitely pay." He said laughing as he too moved away to start getting ready.

The meal had gone well and Ryan had told his partner that he loved him and wanted to make it work even without his parents. When they reached home, Stuart went upstairs to check in on Ronan before moving towards the bedroom. He looked at the photo he always kept on their drawers of his parents and sighed as he looked at it. Talking to Ryan had made him realise that it was completely idiotic that their parents were acting like children of their lifestyle.

"You shouldn't let it get to you," he heard Ewan say from the door and Stuart just smiled before taking hold of the photo and placing it into one of the drawers. "Stuart..."

"I don't want to have the reminders of people that don't love me around, Ewan. My space should be filled of photos of you and Ronan, the team and even more of you two." He laughed walking over to him and pressing a kiss to his lips lightly, his hand stroking his cheek lightly as he smiled. "Do you not agree?"

"I just want you to be happy."

"And for as long as I have your love I will always be happy," he promised causing Ewan to smile as he kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: So moonlight proved to be a horrible prompt after all (thanks Michelle!) but this little piece of nonsense came out of it. I thought it would be a good girly moment between our girls!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**

* * *

PROMPT#2 Moonlight**

* * *

Jenny and Stuart were stood in the kitchenette, their hands gripping onto mugs of hot chocolate because traipsing about in the rain hunting for their latest suspect had made them cold. Burke moved into the kitchenette and laughed at the state of them both. "What did you swim here?" Jenny just glared at him, the affection apparent in her eyes as she just rolled her eyes.

"You seem to only send us out into the streets when it's pissing it down!"

"Jennifer, this is Glasgow. It always rains." He pointed out before grabbing a can of one of his diet pops and then heading back into the bullpen. She stared after him shaking her head before turning to look at Stuart.

"We had our third date last night," she said causing Stuart to turn to look at her. An instant gay best friend relationship had associated between the two when she'd joined the team and they told each other literally everything. She handed him her mug before jumping up on the counter. "He took me to see an old black and white movie. It was called Strangers on a Train and apparently it is like one of his favourite films ever."

"Oh wow he's letting you know information like that? I didn't think that would ever happen with Burke when he was with someone. I thought you'd have to know him like a million years before that ever happened," he said handing her the mug back before positioning himself in between her legs so that he could look up at her without her having to nearly fall off the counter to look at her. "Is that all you did?"

"No. We went for a walk and ended up on the bridge," she looked at him with a big smile. "The only time I've ever been down there is because of some kind crime happened there and then you never notice how beautiful it is until you're down there just taking a stroll."

"It was a full moon last night too so it should have been beautiful," Stuart turned his head to the side and looked over at Jackie standing at the door. "That's one of mine and Robbie's favourite spots. Just sitting there under the moonlight you forget that the world is ugly." She moved over to stand next to Stuart, her hand reaching out for his mug and he handed it to her because she was as drowned as them.

"Moon walks are my favourite," Jenny admitted and she smiled. "James and I used to live down by the beach and walking on the beach at a full moon was the most beautiful thing ever!" She shook her head and sighed. "It's amazing how simple things can be the most breathtaking!" She said before groaning at the sound of Burke calling their names. "I suppose it is time to go back to the job."

Stuart just nodded and thankful for the timing because he had no moonlight stories to tell.

* * *

That night he lay in his bed, the space beside him empty because Ewan was at work. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes just as the bedroom door burst open. He jumped up, his hand grabbing the gun that he kept under his pillow. "Don't shoot me," Ewan quickly said but he was breathless causing Stuart to attempt to reach over and turn the light on. "Don't do that either."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He grumbled looking at the clock and noting that there were two hours until Ewan should actually have to be home. He could hear the hyperness in his voice and he couldn't help but smile as his partner jumped onto the bed, his legs straddling over Stuart.

"I want you to come outside with me," he said pressing a kiss to the man's lips before jumping back off of him, taking hold of his hand and dragging him out of the bed.

"Ewan, we can't go too far because Ronan..." he stopped talking as a hand covered his eyes. Stuart stiffened as he tried to reach up for the hand. "Ewan, what are you doing?" He said shivering from the cold which was a hint that Ewan had dragged him out to the back garden.

"I got a distressing phone call today off Jenny," Stuart was now even more shocked because Jenny rarely rang Ewan just to chat so there had to be something wrong. "She was telling me about romantic moments in the moonlight and you had no tale to tell them!" He pressed a kiss to the spot behind Stuart's ear. "I can't promise you a walk due to you know us having a sleeping daughter," he removed his hand and Stuart gasped.

The back garden was covered in snow and the full moon was glowing down causing it to twinkle as if someone had scattered glitter all over the ground. He turned round to look at Ewan, a child like grin on his face as he reached over and pressed a kiss to the man's lips. "I didn't care about not having a moonlight tale."

"Oh every girl needs a good moonlight tale!" Ewan teased and started to laugh as Stuart tickled him mockingly. "And you love snow, I think your story just made the top of the list." He winked as he pulled him nearer. "You've got gossip for your meeting tomorrow!" He teased pressing another kiss to his lips, smiling at his partner's happy laughter.

* * *

Stuart walked into the office and glared at Jenny, "You rang Ewan?" He said shaking his head before moving over to his sear and smiling. "Thank you."

"You get your moonlight moment?"

"With a sprinkle of snow," he proceeded to tell them the story and smiled at their moment before deciding that Stuart and Ewan won hands down.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah I'm not going to lie, there is NO storyline to this one shot AT ALL but who cares? I finally wrote you something for the prompts. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Toy]**

**

* * *

**

Dropping the bag to the floor, Jackie sighed as she moved her shoulders around. Why she had decided to join the gym was beyond her. She never had enjoyed that kind of stuff and she was in good shape thanks to the job so the decision to join the gym had been erratic. Robbie had teased her about her being worried about her age, afraid that there would be someone pretty and new to take her place. She had ignored the Jenny jealousy comment he had made afterwards even if it had been true. Jenny was beautiful, young and so damned thin it had to be anorexia. That can't be why she had joined the gym.

What they had learnt, however, was that when she had been to the gym, her libido was really high. Robbie never complained about this. He found Jackie insatiable beforehand but after a gym session, he couldn't get enough of her.

Moving up to the bedroom, she moved towards the ensuite bathroom and started to run the shower. Due to all the lights being off and the front door being locked, she assumed that Robbie was out. He sometimes did go hang out at Stuart's when she was at the gym or he even took Jamie out for tea so she wasn't worried. Stepping into the shower, she allowed the hot water to wash over her with her eyes closed.

She was that caught up in the sound of the water, she didn't notice the doors slide open or someone step in behind her until their arms wrapped around her waist, lips pressing kisses to the damp skin of her neck. She would have panicked but she immediately sensed it was him from how her body reacted to him. "Hello you," she whispered turning to look at him, her lips pressing against his hungrily.

"Hi," he answered back over the water before smiling. "Good gym session?"

"It's always a good gym session," she teased before kissing him again, her hand moving round to grab hold of her shampoo but he immediately took it from her and did her hair for her. She looked at him, a happy smile on her face as she reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You should come with me." He just laughed and shook his head, his fingertips massaging the shampoo into her scalp as her lips attacked his neck and shoulders. He had always loved how awkward she made their shared showers.

Once their shower was over, he towelled her down with the fluffy towels that she loved and pressed a kiss to her nose as he carried her towards the bed. She giggled as he nuzzled her flat stomach with his nose, his teeth lightly grazing against the milky white flesh as he moved up to blow air across her peaked nipples. The simple touch could set them both alight at this time of day, he was actually amazed at how well controlled they were at work.

Running his hand down her stomach, his smile growing as he felt the muscles quiver, he pressed a kiss to her lips. He teased the bottom lip with his teeth. She was gasping against his lips, her hands running through his brown hair as she kept her lips against his in pure desire. "I have a game we can play..." He whispered against her lips, his tongue running over the bottom lip before moving further beyond.

"I like games," she whispered breathlessly when he broke off the kiss. His hand had stopped just above the junction of her legs and she couldn't stop her heart racing, she wanted to move her hips as a silent declaration of what she wanted but that always made Robbie more of a tease.

"That's good to hear," he said leaving her and making her groan, her head hitting back on the pillow as she wanted to make him come back. He laughed as he heard her groan and came back to her instantly, their toy in his hand as he grinned down at her. "Are you ready for this?" It rarely came out because she much preferred it just being them two. She looked up at him and her smile changed to curious as she nodded her head.

"I'll do anything for you," she admittedly readily and he smiled looking down at her, his lips pressing a hungry kiss to her lips. He knew that she was relaxing immediately from how her hips were bucking up against him.

"Do you want to know the rules of this?" He asked as he pressed the tip against her. She glared at him for distracting her but at the same time wanted him to listen to her. She pressed her hand to his shoulder to brace herself, her hips moving up as her legs widened but she nodded her head. Who put rules on this kind of game? "The aim of the game is to get you screaming out my name louder than you've ever done before," she wanted to wish him luck because they were both quite vocal when it came to this, "but there will be no touching from either of us." She looked at him, her eyebrows raised and she was going to comment but he gently eased it in a little bit more.

"You son of a..." she stopped talking at his low chuckle.

"Come on, it's supposed to show you that the power of words is enough to get you going," he whispered in ear, the temptation to run his tongue along the rim of her ear but he knew that was breaking his own rules. She laughed as she nodded.

"Go for it, big boy." The use of the name caused him to groan as he pressed his forehead to her shoulder, his hands bracing the bed as he then looked up at her.

"How does it feel?" He asked easing it in a tiny bit more, smiling at the single moan that she released. He could see her hands tightening on the sheets as her hips bucked up against the toy, his hand not wanting to move but he did move it away. "I need to hear you say it, Jackie." He demanded and the simple tone caused him to groan as she looked at him through hooded eyelids.

"I'd prefer you in there but it feels," Robbie twisted it around and she gasped, "so good!" She admitted laughing. They'd never done anything like this. She believed they were too old for sex games whereas Robbie had been convinced that he would be able do it.

"Where do you like me to touch you?" He asked and she felt herself smiling as she thought of where she liked his hands. She loved to feel his fingertips ghosting over her skin, the goose bumps forming as he moved away. Heat would rush through her body straight to her core every time he touched her. "I want to hear you say it," he said again in that tone of voice that caused her heart to skip a beat, her hips to buck and a moan to release.

"I love your hands against my breasts," she admitted as she felt of how he played with her breasts. He was torturous with it. He'd slowly massage them at first as if almost weighing them before he'd brush his thumb pad over one of the nipples, the bud forming and a knot tying in her stomach. He'd pinch the nipple drawing out a long moan from her, her pulse raced as he leant down and would take the bud into his mouth. He'd nip it slightly before suckling it as best he could. The other nipple would still be being teased by his mouth. As she explained it to him, she found herself feeling him there even though he was nowhere near and she could feel the tension rising in her stomach.

Just listening to her words were making it difficult for Robbie to concentrate but he was going to go through with this even if it did cause him to explode. He teased the toy in a little bit more and then smiled as she gasped, her hands tightening even more on the bed sheets as her hips moved of their own accord. "Keep talking," he demanded and she just glared.

"I like the way your hands move down my stomach," they'd steady on her hips while he teased his tongue in and out of her navel. He held her down so that he had control over her body. In the bedroom is probably the only place in the world where she ever let her guard down and allowed him to have complete control. Once his tongue had finished it's assault on her navel, he pressed loving kisses down to the dark curls that covered the junction of her legs. He'd look at her for a second before pressing a kiss to her thigh, his finger teasing it's way inside of her. The intrusion would cause her hips to buck, her teeth to worry into her bottom lip as she gasped his name. He'd teased her slowly with one finger before adding another finger.

While she was explaining this part, Robbie teased more into her until they reached the end. She stopped talking for a second, her head moving all the way back causing the milky white skin of her neck to be revealed. He bit back a groan of his own before demanding that she continue.

Talking of the tension that built inside of her when his fingers teased her, she felt the same tension in her stomach. She could feel her whole body heating up with the glow of orgasm and her voice was starting to quiver as she looked at him. "When you feel like I'm near," she went on to explain how that he'd replace his fingers with his mouth. With a mixture of licking and nipping, he'd drive her over the edge. She'd cry out his name with a tremble of her body and she'd run her hands through his hair as she pulled his lips down to hers for a hungry kiss.

Robbie could see that she was near, he was happy knowing that the words had reached the aim that he wanted. He twisted the toy, his hands running through her hair as he straddled her and pressed a kiss to her chin. "Come for me, Jackie." He demanded as he reached down between them and twisted it more, pushing it a little against her core and he couldn't help but smile a smug smile as she screamed his name louder than she'd ever done before. She pressed kisses to his chest, nipping at the muscle as she reached calm again.

"I love you, Jackie." He whispered and she shook her head as she pushed him onto his back, her legs swinging over his hips as she looked down at him, her hands braced on his chest.

"We're nowhere near finished," she promised sliding down onto him, her muscles clenching around him before she started to move. He pressed his hands to her hips, helping her with the rhythm. Together they rode out to the end, their lips mating hungrily and they both reached the end together. They screamed out their partner's names as they collapsed against each other. His arms wrapped around her as he pressed a kiss to her sweating brow. He smiled at the taste that he knew was pure Jackie.

"Now can I say I love you?"

"Now you can say I love you." She laughed sliding off of him and lying down on the pillow. She bit back the comment that they needed another shower because she knew what that would cause and they had the early morning shift.

"I love you," he whispered before leaning over her, his hand pressed against her stomach. "By the way, we are doing that again." He grinned wolfishly and she just laughed pushing at his shoulder. He was insatiable.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: I love how me and Chelle are the ones that suggested the prompt table and yet are the ones that rarely update... Whoops! Well here you are with a lovely story based on one of our beloved OC'S :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Jenny, Leigh, the mother and Ewan + Ronan (most of the people in this are made up actually, whoops!)**

* * *

**[Grave]**

* * *

A year ago on this very day, DS Jenny Scott had found herself admitting out loud to Jackie that she was madly in love with their boss. It had been a drunken error, a slip of the tongue and a moment she obviously couldn't take back. It was six months ago today that the three other detectives of their team decided that they'd be a pain in her ass and make sure Burke knew what was wrong with her. They'd been taking it steady ever since but even with the admittance that she believed what she was doing was wrong on her previous partner, Jenny did throw herself into the relationship with next to no cares.

However, today was one of those days where she'd waken up feeling like complete shit and a total mess. She knew that today was just another day in her new life, another day without James but another day with Matt but today was James' birthday. She laughed as she realised that even in her mind she never used the past tense. Jenny never wanted to really believe that James was gone. A small part of her still wanted him to walk through the front door, his arms to wrap around her waist and promise her that it was all going to be okay. She knew it would never happen and with Burke, she'd found another prince charming but she couldn't help but dream at times.

At the breakfast table she was particularly quiet even when Burke phoned her and asked if she wanted to do anything that day. They had the weekend off and she agreed but told him that she needed to do something else first. When she hung up, she saw her mother's concerned look but decided not to say anything as she continued to tuck into her bowl of cereal.

"I know what you're doing today," her mother eventually spoke up as if fed up of the silent. Jenny looked at the woman for a few moments before putting down her spoon, her fingers closing in her lap as she looked over at her. "You have to move on, darling. Do you know what this is doing to your relationship with Matthew?"

Deciding not to lose her patience, Jenny simply smiled before standing up so that she could take her bowl to the sink as she'd lost her appetite. "It's doing nothing to my relationship with Matt, mother but it's doing a lot to our relationship." She coldly pointed out knowing that she shouldn't so harsh to her mother but sometimes she really did hate her mother living at the house as it felt like being a teenager again. When her mother didn't respond, Jenny just shook her head before pressing a kiss to the top of Leigh's head and leaving the house.

It wasn't a long walk to where she wanted to go and when she got there, she smiled as she knelt down on the snowed over grass and removed the dead flowers that had been there since she'd last found the time to get here. "I'm sorry it's been so long," she whispered wiping the snow off of the grave and smiling. "Leigh's getting so big now and she's so sociable now thanks to Ronan.

I know you never really wanted me to become a detective when I decided to go out for my psychology degree and stuff but I do think that it's the best thing to ever happen to our little family, James. I know Leigh rarely gets to see me but she has a family at long last. She has an aunt and three uncles that really love her. She has little Ronan that shows her the ropes and then there's Matt."

She found herself pausing as she thought of her boyfriend. Despite the age difference and the fact that everyone thought he was gruff and sometimes a misery, he loved nothing more than coming over to the house to do things with Leigh. Last week they'd decorated the house with Christmas decorations while Jenny had been out running errands. It had been the best surprise she'd had in a long time. He was always there at her singing or dancing recitals and Leigh always looked out for him more than she did Jenny because she knew her mother would be there almost immediately as Jenny always made sure she had the time off.

"He's perfect for her, James. You'd really like him." Jenny knew that if James had been here then they'd have never really met and she couldn't help but laugh as she realised that in James' death she'd achieved so much more of her life. She'd gone out and got a degree, got a job and got friends that weren't mutual or just simply his. She'd found the confidence to stop her mother being a complete pain, she'd learnt that having a female best friend like Jackie was the best way to live and having a man like Robbie was the best way to stop taking everything so damned serious.

It was a slow process admitting that she needed to say goodbye to the memory of James but even though she knew that she'd still come and put flowers on his grave as she'd promised his mother, she'd not live her life thinking about what he would of thought about her. She was a different person now than what she'd been back when they'd first met and James had spent most of their married life on tour so even the James she loved was a complete memory, someone she wanted to pretend she had been married to.

She knew that she'd always love James. He'd been her first at everything and that was important to her but she knew that her mother was right. She needed to move on if she wanted to have anything of a real chance with Matt. She ran her fingers along the curves of his name, her eyes welling with tears as she tried to say the words that she needed to say. "I'll always love you," she promised before standing up, her hands burying into her pockets before she turned round and saw the four members of the team, Ewan, Ronan and her mother with Leigh standing behind her all holding a single white lily.

"What are you doing here?" She asked using the heel of her hand to wipe away at the tears that she'd shed. They moved towards her, their arms wrapping around her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, we're a family and we help each other through times like this," Stuart pointed out and she couldn't help but laugh as she pressed a kiss to everyone's cheeks, Matt getting a little bit more before she bent down to pick up Leigh and smiled. It might have taken her a long time to realise this but as they stood around her deceased husband's grave, Leigh in her arms and Matthew holding her hand, she realised that she had finally made the right choice.

**NEXT PROMPT COMING SOON...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've neglected the prompt table recently. This is a silly little piece based on last weeks episode "Fallen Angels" and it's based around the prompt table.**

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Promise]**

**

* * *

**

Robbie moved into the office, smiling as everyone clapped him on the back at a job well done but he could see everyone was wearing a smile expect for one person. Jackie had pulled her chair over to the window and she was writing notes on a pad of paper that was resting against her knees. She didn't even look up at the cheering but continued with what she was doing. As everyone left, he told them that he'd catch up with them in the pub as he moved towards Jackie. "Jacks, you okay?" He asked as he pulled a chair over to sit across from her.

Thanks to rooting through her desk, Robbie could understand why this case had hit her so hard but now she looked close to tears as she looked up at him, he could feel it hitting him too. Reaching out, he tried to pull her into a hug but she slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me." She snapped standing up, her chair falling to the ground from the unexpected sudden move as she walked away from him. "You obviously don't care about me."

He stared after her, his jaw slack as confusion hit him. "Jacks, how could you say that? You're one of the most important things in my life. You're my best friend." He whispered trying to reach out and take hold of her again but she ducked her shoulder out of the way as she shook her head.

"So what made you jump onto the tracks?" She shouted at him. "I understand that we like to catch our suspects alive but as your best friend, did you really think what would have happened if that train would have hit you? Burke and I would have been called down with Duncan and the team to play find the part of Robbie!" She burst into more tears at the idea of such an event. "What kind of person would do that, Robbie?" She demanded to know as she moved through to the ladies toilets to grab some tissue and hopefully some time to gather her thoughts.

Robbie hung back for a moment. His own eyes filling with tears at the idea of Jackie being that upset over something he'd done. Yes it had been a stupid thing to do and yes, he had been terrified when he heard the horn of the train coming but he felt like it was the right thing to do. The woman needed to be caught. He just never did stop to think about what Jackie would feel. He remembered how she had shouted his name at the station, the tone she'd used and how scared she'd looked and that's when he realised something which caused him to follow her into the bathroom.

"This isn't hitting you because I'm your friend," he whispered as she froze in the mirror, her hand putting down the tissue as she turned to look at him. "You're in love with me, Jacks." He said without a flicker of conviction in his voice as he moved towards her, his hand reaching out to wipe the tears off her face as he looked down at her. "We've done nothing but bitch at each other today because I feared some other guy had got you pregnant." He whispered before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips, his hand not leaving her face as he needed to feel her against him. She sighed against him, her hand reaching out to grab hold of his chest as she responded to the kiss hungrily.

When it ended, she looked up at him and started crying again. "I thought I'd lost you today." She admitted and he shook his head as he pressed another kiss to her lips. She took hold of his wrist and pulled away to look up at him. "Please promise me that you won't do anything as stupid again." Robbie winced and looked at her causing her to laugh. She should have known that would be a hard promise for him to make. This was Robbie. He was the king of stupid antics.

"Jacks, I can't promise that but I do promise that I won't do anything that stupid where my life will be in that much of a risk. I'll try my best but you know in our line of duty, that's pretty much a hard task." She just laughed as she reached up and pressed another kiss to his lips. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he realised with one little stupid misjudgement, he'd won the woman of his dreams. He should have jumped in front of a train a lot earlier.


End file.
